


Erm

by helens78



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M, The Establishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-10
Updated: 2003-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-11 21:39:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean just can't find the words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Erm

He can't speak. Viggo gets his tongue twisted up and the words don't come out.

He's thought about writing, yeah. Thought about it a lot. But damn... he's not a writer. Words, in all their various forms and functions, are really Viggo's domain, not his.

They were in makeup this afternoon, and he told himself to say something. Anything.

"Erm," he managed to get out. "How's things?"

Viggo lifted an eyebrow, just a touch, and smiled. "Fine, Sean. And you?"

"Erm," Sean said, again, and then gave up.

Now he's at home, holding a pen, thinking he'll write.

Erm.

Shit.


End file.
